Secrets Unveiled
by Beautiful Obsession 17
Summary: Seth Harper knew about Malice long before Luke happened. A mate of his disappeared almost a year ago without a trace just like Luke. Now that he has his answers Seth finds himself jumping headfirst into Malice alone and a lot sooner than was planned. Well thought out plans always seem to fall apart. Seth/Justin Slash.


**_.Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Wooding's Malice, Havoc or his amazing and unique characters_**

**_Author's notes/Warning: This fiction will be SLASH between Seth/Justin. There will be sexual scenes and maybe some violence/blood but not too much. This is my first time writing Slash so forgive me if it's bad and please tell me if it is so I can fix it, I want to hear any and all .opinions about my stories_**

**MALICE**

**Secrets Unveiled**

**_Beautiful Obsession 17_**

Kady would have called him an idiot and insane for wanting to be taken to Malice after seeing their friend, Luke being torn apart by monsters made of shadows inside a comic book. The fact that what happened to Luke is what made him want to go to Malice even more than before disgusted him, but he couldn't deny his nature. The thought of entering new, dangerous and deadly territory to be chased and attacked by monsters of all kinds excited him in ways that were new to him

Kady didn't know this but he'd known about Malice long before Luke had even heard of it. He and a mate of his a had planned on reading the comic together and say the chant hoping to escape this world for a better one. Unfortunately they never got a chance to because less than a year ago his mate disappeared. He had asked everyone he could think of including his mate's dad but they all said the same thing, that he had run away. Seth didn't believe them. And when he and Kady had found the address to the comic book store on Luke's Mac he **had** to go investigate and maybe find a copy of Malice

That is what brought him to say the chant not for Luke but for his mate, he had to make sure Malice was real, he wanted to make sure his best mate was alive and not dead somewhere where he couldn't find him. The worry was killing him. He decided that Malice was worth the risk even if he lost his life at least he would die knowing his mate was alive. So when after he had finished the chant and nothing happened he was completely disappointed. Then he realized why Luke hadn't been taken the night he said the chant, it was because of his mother

After his mother almost gave him a heart attack and he hugged her good night and a private farewell knowing that he would be taken, he realized that he would miss his mother but definitely **not** his 'father'. His scars pulsed in phantom pain. Seth didn't think his mom ever knew what his 'father' did to him when she wasn't there, not even Kady did, he just hoped that the physical abuse didn't turn on his mom once he left

* * *

><p>Waking up inside a comic book that was supposedly a myth on a creepy dark Death train alone was enough, but then finding a dead girl and being attacked by a crazy mechanical monkey just minutes after getting off the train and his day just kept getting better and better. Especially when his mate, who was also his boyfriend that he had been so worried about, had popped out of nowhere thrown a wrench at him and had dared to clap him on the back and say, "Nice one, I think you killed it" after whacking the thing into the ground. "Name's Justin, by the way," Justin crouched down next to the mechanical monkey inspecting the damage not recognizing his lover at all<p>

When Seth had gotten control of his breathing and came down from the adrenaline rush, fury took its place. He dropped the wrench, his fists curling he turned to Justin grabbing him by his jacket front and punched him squarely in the face. Seth dropped Justin, breathing hard he could see a bruise forming around Justin's eye and left cheek. With an angry growl and a curse Justin lunged at Seth knocking him against a wall of pipes knocking the breath out of him and possibly cracking his skull. As Justin swung his arm back to hit him Seth looked up at Justin through his lashes, his warm blue eyes staring into Justin's furious dark green

Justin froze, his arm still raised he stared at Seth in wonder, for so long that Seth thought he had gone into shock. He lowered his gaze from Justin with a red tint to his cheeks feeling them warming, Justin looked the same a bit thinner yes but no less handsome. Feeling hands on both his cheeks tilting his face up forcing him to look into those eyes he had missed so much. "Seth?" there was a hint of disbelief and hope in Justin's voice that had lowered to a whisper. Before Seth could form a witty reply Justin used his hold on Seth to pull him against himself and kissed him with all the need and passion that had built up since the last time they'd seen each other almost a year ago

They both moaned in pleasure at being able to touch each other again. Justin's hands dropped from Seth's face to wrap around his waist bringing him even closer, melding their bodies together wanting to feel each other. Seth meanwhile curled his hands into Justin's thick slightly curly hair remembering how much Justin hated letting it grow out because of the curls, even though Seth loved running his hands through them. They separated for air, but Justin didn't stop his assault, he moved from Seth's bruised red lips to abuse his neck with licks and rough nips, the pain and pleasure driving Seth closer to the edge. Seth roughly ground himself against Justin's leg that had pushed itself between his. Justin growled impatiently, grabbed Seth's ass and ground him harder against his thigh and bit Seth's shoulder causing Seth to cry out his release along with him

"You...bastard! You were supposed to... take me... with you!" Seth managed through his heavy breathing trying to get his dazed mind back on the track that brought him here. Justin had leaned his head against the side of Seth's, his breath ghosting over Seth's ear causing him to moan tiredly, Justin chuckling in response. Justin lost his grin after hearing Seth's, angry and out of breath, reprimand. He raised his head looking into Seth's eyes, they were a Siamese blue practically electric in their intensity and they were what drew him to Seth the first time they met. " Sorry love, there was a change of plans," his eyes glazed over remembering an unpleasant memory making Seth worried instead of angry, " I couldn't stay there anymore"

"Next time call me or come over to my place, just don't leave without saying anything," Seth pleaded. Justin realized he really worried his lover by leaving without a word if **Seth Harper** was pleading with him. The only time Justin could make Seth plead was when he refused to let Seth cum and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like having control over Seth in those instances. Seth pleading was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. But this time he'd caused his younger lover a lot of pain, he'd have to make it up to him big time

"There won't be a next time, I promise," Justin kissed the crown of Seth's head lovingly then his eyes, cheeks, nose and finally landed a slow sweet though no less strong kiss to his lips. Seth leaned his forehead on Justin's shoulder, "Missed you" he sighed. Justin squeezed him tighter in response, some things he didn't need to say for Seth to understand which is exactly why he loved his boy so much. He never admitted out loud that he loved Seth because he was actually head over heels in love with Seth, he didn't want to sound like a love sick girl. But Seth understood he always did

"Come on we need to leg it, there could be more Chitters nearby", Justin had taken a ticket off of the dead girl, Tatyana and removed the crystal out of the Monkey, Chitters he called them. Justin lead the way to the hideout he'd been using with other survivors, some so young they shouldn't even know about Malice and others up to four years older than Seth. Justin told Seth to rest in the workshop while he gave the bad news to Colm, Tatyana's boyfriend, Seth was too tired to argue so he nodded. Ten minutes later Justin found him on his cot next to the wall curled up and shivering which was odd considering the workshop was the warmest place, "Shock must've finally hit him". He placed a worn coat over his lovers shaking form before heading over to the work table to tinker with the dead Chitter

Justin wished he could be mad at Seth for coming after him but he couldn't, he was too selfish for that, he didn't have to be alone anymore even though Seth would be in constant danger he couldn't find it in himself to care. Then again that trait is one of the many things that made Seth fall in love with him or so Seth told him. He'd told Seth many time when they'd first got together that he was a selfish bloke and a tad possessive, that Seth could do better than him. To which Seth replied that it was because of those parts of his personality that Justin was exactly what Seth needed to curb some of his bad habits. That he should try to be more selfish and stop trying to save everyone all the time or else he'd get himself killed then where would that leave Justin

Seth loved how much Justin trusted him, trusted him to do what he thought was right and no matter the consequences of his actions, Justin would always stay by his side. Justin had already proven that he would and vice versa. The bond Seth had with Justin was one born from a life and death situation that they both came out of protecting each other's backs unconsciously. This was a bond he couldn't have with anyone else but Justin, because Justin knew about the kind of pain he suffered from, of not being able to be his completely himself. He couldn't use his morbid sense of humor around Kady, she was too innocent

.That's what they had together, complete understanding and unwavering trust, and that was all they needed


End file.
